Up for a Change Part 2
by katie1999
Summary: NWZ Eight years after the events in Up For a Change Part 1, Zorro is still needed. Living with Zorro's secret is not that easy and the strain begins to tear the family apart.
1. Chapter 1  Juanito

**Up for a change – Part Two**

_Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else._

Chapter 1 - Juanito

Juan Alfonzo de la Vega or Juanito as he was called stopped being a child when he was seven years old. It was on the day when his father stepped out from a secret tunnel into the library. He was dressed all in black as Juanito had seen Zorro several times before in the plaza. Without the black mask Juanito instantly recognized him as his father. He was leaning heavily on the wall barely able to keep himself up. His left hand was clutching to his right side where he was wounded. Juanito saw the blood dripping through his fingers.

"Father," Juanito was white with shock.

"Help me to my room before anybody sees me."

His father was leaning heavily on him when Juanito let him to his room. He slumped onto the bed closing his eyes.

"Get your mother quickly."

Juanito was about to run when he was held back by his fathers strong hand.

"Don't say anything. Just get her." It was a command that was not to be ignored.

His mother was outside playing with his five year old twin brothers Roberto and Alonzo and his little sister Elena who was only two years old.

Victoria looked up in alarm when she saw her son running into the garden. He was white in the face and on the brink of crying although he was not easily scared.

"What is it Juanito?"

"Father, he wants you to come quickly." Victoria wanted to ask for the reason but then she saw the blood covered hand of her son.

Instantly alert she got to her feet and rushed to her eldest son. "Where is he?"

"I helped him to his room before I got you."

Juanito never forgot the hour when he was helping his mother to treat his unconscious father. At first she wanted him to leave but he argued with her that since he knew what was going on anyway he could also help. Together they removed his bloodstained shirt and Juanito handed his mother the bandages and the poultice she needed to take care of the bleeding wound. His mother worked swiftly and with grim determination showing experience. She hardly spoke a word until she was finished with her task.

"Will father be alright?" he asked anxiously when his mother finally covered his father with a sheet. "Why didn't you tell me that my father is Zorro?"

His mother took him in her arms and held him close. "He just needs some rest. In a few days he will be fine again. Don't worry. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. We wanted to protect you. You can tell nobody that your father is Zorro. Promise me."

For the first time he saw the fear in his mothers eyes that he had never seen before. "I promise mother. I won't tell anybody. You can trust me," he said sincerely with his young voice.

Juanito realized the full impact of the secret the following days. He saw his mother smiling and telling everybody in the household that his father was in bed because of a cold. He remembered the other times she had done so before, only realizing now that it must have been a lie as it was now, leaving the impression that his father was a weak man who went to bed for the slightest illness.

It was about three weeks later when he finally understood the life his parents were living. He was on the plaza with his mother when he saw Zorro, arriving out of nowhere, performing one of his amazing stunts. Before he could step forward or say a word his mother bent down to him and covered his mouth for a second. "One wrong word, one shout now and your father will die," his mother whispered close to him so nobody could hear her. Again he saw the fear in her eyes. He nodded silently.

He began to understand what it meant to know Zorro's secret and why his parents didn't tell him. He saw the lies they were telling everybody to keep the secret, the disguise his father was keeping up to make him the least suspect for being Zorro. The long talks he had subsequently with his father helped, but couldn't take away the constant fear for his fathers safe return whenever he was away as Zorro. Finally he had a father he could fully admire who was the hero he dreamed of but couldn't tell his friends about. There were his parents he could talk to and he never felt closer to them. His adopted brother Felipe came over from Monterey on their request to spend some time on the hacienda. Felipe became his confidant to whom he could tell his worries he couldn't tell is father. Felipe had been some years older than Juanito when their father started being Zorro, but he was the one person who could understand him best. To be a child who could merely watch and try to help to cover up. To fear for Zorro and that he would not return from one of his rides. To have a father who could die every day.


	2. Chapter 2   Alejandro

Chapter 2 – Alejandro

It took some time before Don Alejandro became aware of the change in his grandchild. Gone was the careless child to be replaced by a serious boy who seemed to be more withdrawn and less open than some weeks before. He tried to talk with him, but he could no longer get through to him.

Don Alejandro was no longer the trusted grandparent Juanito confided in. Juanito had distanced himself from his grandfather and was closer to his father than ever. As talking seemed to be fruitless Don Alejandro decided to take a closer look at his grandson to find out what had happened.

He felt hurt and that he had lost his grandson somehow as he had lost his son after he had returned from Spain. He had hoped he would get closer to his son again after his marriage to Victoria, but his hopes had not been not fulfilled.

He got the grandchildren he always wanted and Victoria was the daughter-in-law he had wished for, but his son remained as distant to him as ever. He did not change his way of life as Don Alejandro had expected. He still slept late in the morning after reading all night and he still took to his bed at the slightest illness.

Don Alejandro was surprised that Victoria tolerated his behavior. Instead it was Victoria who changed after the marriage. She became more withdrawn and in her eyes there was a sometimes a haunted look that had not been there before. Now that he thought about it, he realized that Juanito had started to wear the same haunted look as his mother. What was it that made them so afraid?

In the recent weeks Juanito seemed to mirror more and more his mother's behavior. He was supportive when his father was unwell and never complained any more when his father preferred to stay in bed instead of playing with his son. Diego on the other hand was spending more time with his son. They could often be seen walking together discussing various topics. Juanito seemed to adore his father in a way that was not there before. It didn't seem to bother him anymore that his father was more the scholar than the fighting hero his friends dreamed to become. What had changed his grandson so profoundly?

Juanito had become very close to his parents and also to Felipe when he came over from Monterey and had at the same time opened a rift between himself and his beloved grandfather. Don Alejandro felt left out. He had somehow resigned that he would never understand his son Diego, but he could not loose his grandson in the same way. He wanted desperately to understand what was going on.

It was one evening after dinner when the children were already off to bed when Don Alejandro saw his son sitting in the parlor reading a book.

"Diego, we need to talk about Juanito."

"Is something wrong with him?"

"Something is going on and I need you to tell me about it."

"Why do you ask me and not Juanito?"

"You are his father. You should know what is going on with that boy."

"Since when does being a father automatically give you a good relationship with your children?",

retorted Diego irritated.

The relationship between him and his father had deteriorated more and more over the years. Diego had grown tired of Alejandro's remarks showing his disappointment in his son while at the same time not being able to tell him the truth. Recently they had hardly spoken a word with each other.

Victoria had tried to smooth the edges, but the whole situation had left a strain on her as well. She had wanted him to tell Alejandro Zorro's secret after their marriage, but Diego had convinced her otherwise. Thus she was forced to pretend she knew nothing about Zorro even in her own house. The only time both of them could be relaxed outside their bedroom were the rare times they were truly alone as in the cave or outside the pueblo.

Diego could not blame his son for his change of attitude, since he had discovered that his father was Zorro. If it hadn't been an emergency, he would have done anything to keep the secret from his son. He loved having his son around and that he no longer had to pretend the boring inactive man around him, but he saw the strain it put on the seven year old boy. Now it had also affected the relationship between grandfather and grandson. Juanito had distanced himself from his grandfather on behalf of his father. He thought that his grandfather was treating his father unfairly even though it was the result of his father's acting.

Diego sighed. What should he do? He knew he could fix the problems in his family by simply revealing Zorro's identity to his father. But would it really solve the problems?

He knew his father well enough to judge his acting abilities. They were close to none. His father was an impulsive man who longed to be proud of his only son. He wanted him to be a well respected man among the caballeros. Diego couldn't be sure that his father would guard his tongue well enough, he might for some weeks, but for months and years? He would also act differently if he knew it was his only son who being shot at by the lancers in the plaza.

Diego saw the strain it put on Victoria whenever he was out as Zorro. She couldn't sleep, fretting over his safe return. Over the years she had somehow learned to cope with it. Diego had been very careful and nothing serious had happened to him in the last years until two months ago. He had been shot by a stray bullet nearly bleeding to death. Now her anxiousness had returned in full strength.

There was so much more to lose. They had to protect their children who would become orphans if their parents were hanged. If his father knew as well, he would join them on the gallows leaving his children totally at the mercy of the alcalde or other strangers. As much as he loved his father, he had to keep him in the dark. Diego sighed again.

"Diego, are you listening to me?" his father said.

"Well, yes, you were talking about Juanito," Diego came out of his thoughts.

"Juanito declared today that he hates me. Can you tell me what has happened? Have I done something wrong? Do you want to punish me by setting up my grandson against me?"

Diego looked stunned for a moment by his fathers accusations. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." Diego tried to reign his temper, but Alejandro had finally hit a nerve. He could not contain himself anymore.

Alejandro watch the change in his son with alarm. Diego didn't even stand up, but Alejandro had suddenly the impression that a totally different man was sitting in the chair in front of him. It was not only that he held himself more upright, he had the attitude of a confident, impressive man.

"I will talk to Juanito, he will apologize to you," Diego said angrily in a deep voice to Alejandro.

Alejandro was intimidated by his son's anger. The way Diego looked at him Alejandro felt as if he had the pointed end of a sharp sword at his throat or if he was a hen looking into the eyes of the fox.

"I would never set up my children against their only grandfather. This discussion has gone way too far. It will stop now."

It was not a request, but a command that Alejandro dared not to ignore. The suddenly somehow overwhelming presence of his son shocked him.

" I want you to be assured that I don't hate you or want to punish you in any way. Good night father. If you will excuse me, I'm in need of some fresh air."

Diego got up and went confidently to the door. Alejandro stared after him still in shock. He could not believe what had happened. He had actually been afraid of his son. This man who had suddenly appeared in the shape of his son was a total stranger to him.

Victoria came into the room. "What has happened? I heard Diego talking and saw him walking out of the room. Did you really make him loose his temper?"

"Diego was angry at me."

"Oh," Victoria said sympathetically. "I wouldn't wish that on anybody not even his foes."

"Diego scared me," Alejandro admitted. "Did you know he can be like … like this? I think I don't know my son at all."

"What did he tell you?" Victoria inquired.

"Nothing. He told me that he didn't want to discuss it any longer and that he had to think about some important things. I have never seen him like this. Do you know what he has been talking about?"

"I have seen him angry often enough. Luckily I was never on the receiving end of it. Normally he has better control on his feelings. You must have really hurt him if he came out in the open."

"What do you mean "he came out in the open"? What are you talking about? Will somebody please tell me what is going on? Don't I have a right to know?"

Alejandro was angry as well. The previous encounter with his son had left him scared and irritated and he had his de la Vega temper under less control than his son.

"Alejandro, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything more than Diego. You should try to talk to him when he has calmed down again. Maybe tomorrow."

Victoria tried to appear calm, but Alejandro could see the strain she was under.

"Victoria, please talk to me. I'm Diego's father and yet you treat me like an enemy, but we are a family. Shouldn't we act like one? If there is something going on, I need to know it. Please!" He was pleading now.

Her shoulders slumped down and she was on the brink of crying. She started to talk, but then she stopped herself and he could see the undisguised fear all over her face. Why was she afraid of him?

"I'm sorry, Alejandro." Crying, Victoria ran from the room in the same direction as her husband had.

What was so terrible that none of his children wanted to talk about it with him?

Upset by the unusual display of emotions from them, Alejandro paced up and down the parlor trying to make sense of it. At least one thing he had found out, something was going on, something he wasn't supposed to know and that his children kept deliberately from him. It must be something very profound or Victoria wouldn't be so afraid.

There was also a different side to his son that Diego had kept hidden from him. He wasn't always such a quiet man as he had made Alejandro believe. Victoria obviously knew his other side, but why did he never show his temper in front of his father?

Alejandro knew he wouldn't get any more answers tonight and decided to take Victoria's advice to postpone any further discussion until Diego was in a better mood.

Victoria didn't have to search for her husband, she knew exactly where to find him. Quietly she opened the secret entrance and slipped into the cave, but the sight wasn't as she expected. Diego wasn't pacing up and down the room as his father had in the parlor and he wasn't practicing with his sword refining his skills as he often did to cool down his anger. Instead he was sitting behind his writing desk his head in his hands and contemplating.

When he saw her enter, he saw the tears on her cheeks. Rising from his seat he moved closer and took her in an embrace.

"What happened?"

"Your father was pleading with me to tell him the truth and I couldn't stand to see him like this. I nearly told him, but then I was afraid what would happen if I did and then I left. Diego, please, I just can't stand it anymore."

He kissed her tenderly. "I know. That's why I made a decision tonight. One I should have made when our son found out about me. I am giving up Zorro."

Surprised she looked at him. "You will no longer ride as Zorro? But what about the people who depend on you?"

"Soon there will be no need for Zorro anymore. From the news I have heard, Mexico will take over California in a few months at the latest and then the alcalde will have no more authority over the people. The latest taxes he has created were only minor ones, ones the people could live with. They are not worth dying for."

"You will really do this?" she asked incredulously.

"I have seen the strain it put on you over the years and it has started on Juanito also. I have asked already too much of you and I want to protect you and my children. Now seems to be the right time when you are expecting another child again."

"How do you know? I wanted to tell you tonight but then there was this discussion with your father.."

"You have been sick in the mornings and after the third time I know what that means." He could could feel the relief that filled her body while he held her in his arms. It was as if a big weight was lifted from her and he felt some guilt for not making this decision earlier. "And now Senora de la Vega you need to go to bed," he smiled mischievously and lifted her in his arms. Carefully keeping her from bumping into the walls he opened the entrance to the library. After closing it he carried his wife straight to their bedroom.

The next morning the atmosphere was different and Victoria was more relaxed than she had been for years. The tension that had held her in check ever since she discovered Zorro's identity was finally gone, now that she no longer had to fear for his life whenever he went out as Zorro.

Alejandro felt that something had happened and he hoped that Diego would be more amenable today, but he was wrong when he assumed that their problems would be solved. Diego was no longer angry as the evening before, but that didn't change his attitude towards his father. As long as the alcalde was in power in Los Angeles, Zorro identity had to be kept a secret, until all this was truly over. That left Diego no choice but to confront his father again.

"Victoria told me that you tried to get some information from her when I wouldn't talk to you. I'm sorry father, but this will have to stop. If you want to know something, come to me and I will tell you all I can. Unfortunately there are some things I really cannot tell you now and I must ask you to be more patient. I'll promise to tell what is going on as soon as I can, but don't question my family any more."

Diego was very firm in his statements and although he tried to be polite, it wasn't request but a command. After the talk last night Alejandro wasn't that surprised anymore, but it still shed light on a side of his son's character he hadn't seen before. He had always assumed that Victoria was the dominant person in his son's marriage, but now he saw that it was a marriage of equally strong personalities. Why hadn't he seen this before? The Diego in front of him was a man who made the decisions for his family and was willing to protect them at all costs. His son's attitude left no room for maneuvering and Alejandro wasn't willing to face his anger again. He still couldn't believe that his son could induce such fear in him by simply staring at him, but he remembered last night too well.

He simply acquiesced to his son's demands and vowed to keep him to his promise to answer his questions as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3   Diego

Chapter 3 – Diego

Victoria had thought that life would become easier now that her husband was no longer risking his life as Zorro, but she was mistaken. Neither of them had been aware what an important part of Diego's life Zorro had become. Diego had been Zorro for such a long time that he didn't know what to do without him. He was a man of action and he needed the outlet Zorro provided him. Now he was confined to the role of inactive Diego and he felt like a trapped animal. He wanted to do more than simply fill his life with his studies, but he couldn't come out of his cover when the end of the alcalde's reign was so close. It made him irritable and he started showing his temper when he was at home. Since Victoria was often not feeling well because of her pregnancy, he kept his temper in control in her presence. Unfortunately that left him only Alejandro to clash with and since both of them were strong men, the atmosphere at the hacienda was often very tense.

It was the day when the alcalde wanted to flog some peasants that the situation nearly exploded. It was the first time Diego was supposed to be an idle bystander instead of acting as Zorro and he couldn't stand it. He was the man who could prevent it and who could make a difference, but he had given his promise to no longer ride as Zorro. If an emissary from Monterey hadn't interrupted the alcalde for some urgent business, he would have confronted to alcalde and stopped him even without wearing his mask.

His mood was worse than ever when they returned to the hacienda that day. Today he had to stand by what was against his sense of justice when he could have done something. He also missed the acclaim he received whenever he came to town as Zorro saving the people or bringing some bandits to justice.

Victoria finally couldn't stand his mood anymore. Today Diego had been very close to revealing himself and she knew well how dangerous it was to restrict her husband to inaction when everything inside of him craved for interference. Like a tiger in cage he became more and more angry every day. She almost regretted that he promised her to give up Zorro, but her relief to have him safe at home was something she needed after all these years, especially now with another child on the way. This pregnancy was more difficult for her than the previous ones, maybe because of her age and the demands her active children put on her and she needed all the strength she could gather.

When Victoria suggested he visit Felipe in Monterey for some time, Diego instantly agreed.

He would have liked Victoria to accompany him, but the long journey would be too strenuous for her and she didn't want to leave her children alone for some weeks.

So it was only Diego on a disguised Toronado who went on his way to Monterey. He had thought of having Juanito to join him on his trip, but he had just recovered from a chicken pox and was still too weak for the travel.

After the last weeks when there had been only his role as studious Diego to fill out, he finally felt free at last. In Monterey there was nobody who would make the connection between him and Zorro if he behaved like himself. The visit to Monterey would provide him a release from the restraints of his role he had to live with in Los Angeles.

The arrival of Diego in Monterey was a pleasant surprise for Felipe and his family. Since Felipe had visited Los Angeles only some weeks ago for some kind of emergency he had never talked about, nobody had expected his father to come to Monterey so soon.

Felipe had started his studies to become a lawyer shortly after Victoria's and Diego's marriage eight years ago with the family lawyer of the de la Vega's, Luis Cristobal in Monterey, who had volunteered to give the mute boy a chance. His efforts to speak had improved slowly, but since there had been no one to understand his sign language, he was forced to speak to make himself understood.

Only after he fell in love with the lawyers daughter, Beatrice Cristobal, did he make a notable progress. If he wanted to impress the woman he loved, he needed to be able to express himself.

Now he was fluent in his speech, but he was still a man who did not talk much. Nearly two years ago he had married his Beatrice and now they had a six month old daughter named Maria. They lived together in the house with Beatrice parents who had heartily welcomed Felipe into their family.

Beatrice had seen her father-in-law only a few times, first when Felipe had presented his bride to his family and she had visited Los Angeles together with him. The last time she had met him was at their wedding two years ago. Both times he hadn't made a lasting impression on her as he seemed to be a quiet man who was mostly interested in his studies. She knew that Felipe held him in great esteem, but this was only natural since Diego raised and adopted him.

At first Felipe was concerned if something had happened that had caused Diego's unexpected visit, but Diego assured him that everything was fine, but they needed to talk in private. When he talked to Diego he often returned to his sign language that sometimes felt natural to him and Diego was the only one who understood him and their closeness during the years when Felipe was Zorro's accomplice made words sometimes obsolete. The looks they exchanged was all that was needed.

Felipe hadn't told his wife that his father was Zorro, since there was no need for her to know. Even in Monterey the people had heard of the legendary Zorro, but he was still an outlaw with a bounty on his head. During their visit to Los Angeles Beatrice hadn't seen Zorro to her disappointment, so there was no reason for her to connect him to Diego.

Beatrice's family had arranged a welcome dinner for their guest and invited him to stay at their house that wasn't much smaller than the de la Vega hacienda and was situated in the central area of town.

Since Monterey was quite safe for Diego, there was no need for him to disguise himself during his visit to his son. When he was asked at dinner time to tell some stories, he entertained the family with some events from Felipe's childhood or some of his other children that made them laugh and also Felipe joined in. As the evening went on Diego had enthralled the whole family with his charm and his charismatic personality. Beatrice could hardly believe that this was the same man she had met before. Sometime during the evening the topic turned to law and sword fighting and Luis Cristobal praised Felipe's skill with the sword that was only surpassed by abilities to fight with the law in the court.

When Felipe arrived first in Monterey he was met with some resentment from other young caballeros who didn't want to grant a lowly born peasant the place in their midst he deserved after being adopted into one of the noblest and wealthiest families of California. After he showed his skill fight with the sword the talks soon abated and he was welcomed among them.

Diego took the chance to ask Felipe for a private fencing bout on one of the next days, a tradition they had kept over the years whenever they visited each other. Diego always enjoyed crossing blades with his son and former student after they had practiced together for many years.

Only after dinner Diego was able to talk to Felipe in private and he told him of his decision to give up Zorro. Felipe was very surprised because he had never thought of this. His reaction was twofold.

On the one hand he could understand the Diego's reasons and on the other hand he thought of the people of Los Angeles who were now without Zorro's help. His sense of justice stood against the need to protect the family and he understood very well the conflict that tore his father apart.

Beatrice could see that Felipe was very excited when she joined her husband and his father in the living room, but she didn't know what they had been talking about since she didn't understand the signs Felipe had been making. After she joined them they stopped whatever they were talking about and it was time to retire.

Diego spent the next days with his son and his wife's family and also visited some friends in Monterey.

The coming change in government was already showing in Monterey where many Spanish officials and their families were residing. Many preferred to leave for Spain instead of becoming subjects of the new state of Mexico. The ships going to Spain were already booked out and some houses were already abandoned by their owners who had left on previous ships.

Among them were also many of the officers of the royal garrison which made it difficult for those remaining to keep the simple soldiers in check who had no other option but to stay.

Some of the soldiers who saw no future for themselves under the new government had banded together to loot some of the abandoned houses before heading to the American border where they wanted to seek their fortune.

Diego and Felipe had just started with their fencing in the enclosed garden when they heard shots coming from the house. They rushed to the house and were facing three former soldiers who had stripped their jackets of the military adornments. One held the Christobals in check with a pistol while the two others were gathering valuables from the room.

"Just stay calm, senores and nobody will be harmed," the man with the pistol said to Diego and Felipe when they came rushing into the main room.

Instead of intimidating them he was met with laughter from Diego. "I'll give you one chance to drop your pistol and leave the house or you'll face the consequences of you actions."

The soldier looked at him in disbelief at this request. "And how will you manage that, Senor? We are three against you two and I have a pistol."

"Well if you insist, Senores. We were just having a training session, but we can use you as training partners as well." Diego threw a plate from a nearby table at the soldier with the gun who aimed at it with his pistol.

"Nice shot. You learned to aim in the army," Diego congratulated him. Before the soldier could reload, Diego engaged him in a sword fight. One of the soldier's friends came to his aid, but Diego grabbed another sword from the wall and was now fighting both soldiers with a sword in each hand.

Felipe was fighting the third one and it was soon clear that the soldiers were no match for the two De la Vegas. While fighting they were discussing fencing tactics as if this was simply a training lesson.

"Can you see Felipe, they are weak on their parries and after a redoublement they are open for a andalusian riposte."

"You're right Father and they have never heard of a Diego's compound attack." Felipe started another advance on his opponent.

That was quite amazing for the bystanders since they were telling their opponents which attack they were planning and still the trained soldiers had no chance against them. Felipe soon got rid of his opponent and knocked him over while Diego was still toying with the two others. When he had the feeling that this had gone long enough, he first disarmed the soldier he was fighting on the left and then the other with some quick moves. The men were bound by the De la Vegas with some ropes Luis had fetched. Beatrice's mother had sent a servant to fetch some patrolling lancers who took their former comrades in custody.

"Don Diego, this was very amazing," Luis Cristobal congratulated Diego, "now I know where my son-in-law learned his fighting. In my youth I thought of myself as passable swordsman and I have had my share of bouts. If I hadn't a stiff leg from a riding accident I would have participated in the fight, but I admit I couldn't have added anything to the fight with a master swordsman like you present."

"Felipe, you were marvelous," Beatrice rushed into her husbands arms. "You never told me you and your father were such swordsmen."

"I learned from the best," Felipe threw a meaningful look at his father.

Felipe hugged his wife, while Diego was only smiling. It was easy to see that he was enjoying himself.

"Felipe," he admonished, "didn't we agree to call that attack Sir Edmund's?"

"I'm sorry, Father, but I think it is already too late for that," Felipe said grinning, "Whenever I fought with my friends, I told them that this move was Diego's compound attack and they have not been able to defeat me."

"Don't think you are invincible with that. It does have a major weakness when fighting a left handed opponent."

"I can't believe it, Father, but if you are willing to show me?"

Both men headed back to the garden where they had started what was supposed to be a very private training session and was now an open display of their fencing skills in front of Felipe's wife and her family.

As soon as they reached the open area in the garden, they saluted each other and started to fight, their spectators soon forgotten. Diego quickly switched his blade to his left hand while Felipe tried to defeat him with a quick series of moves. Diego disarmed him and they soon started anew. Both were switching blades now between right and left hand in rapid succession and the fight went over some rounds, repeating attacks and counterattacks several times, until both raised their sword in an unspoken agreement for a final salute.

"Very good, Felipe, you learned the counter moves quickly," Diego praised his son.

"You have been adding some twists to your attack that can counter a left handed attack, Father."

"Well, I was bored," Diego admitted.

Felipe laughed. "I can imagine that."

The whole encounter left Beatrice in astonishment. She had already found out that her father-in-law was an amazing man, but until today she never thought of him as a superb swordsman who invented new attacks simply because he was 'bored'. Her husband had never gone into details who taught him his swordsmanship, he only said he had learned it from 'a friend'.

She had the feeling that there was much to learn about Felipe and his father that her husband hadn't told her yet.

After the fight Diego and Felipe were held in high esteem by the Cristobals. Diego tried to play down his role, but with no success since there was no denial what they had seen with their own eyes. Diego finally asked them not to praise his skills in front of others. He explained them that he would be challenged to duels by men of all kinds if the knowledge of his fighting abilities became widely spread.

Their gratitude for his help obliged them to act as he requested although they weren't convinced by his motives.

Diego stayed only two more days until he returned to Los Angeles. He wanted to be with his family when the new government took over. The garrison in Los Angeles was only small and the soldiers there had mostly family ties to the citizens, so clashes between soldiers and the inhabitants were not to be expected. But it was still possible that the alcalde or an individual soldier would make a move against the richest family in the area before he left California.


	4. Chapter 4  Times of Change

Chapter 4 – Times of change

It took only two more weeks after Diego's return from Monterey until the Mexican army reached Los Angeles. Fortunately the De la Vegas were in no danger in the mean time. The alcalde had thought of capturing Zorro in a final attempt, but in all the years he had been alcalde there wasn't a trick he hadn't tried and all had been thwarted by Zorro. So he had to admit defeat and tried to secure all the valuables he could before his return to Spain.

It was his bad luck that the Mexican army arrived two days before his ship was scheduled to leave from San Pedro. He had the choice to leave with his life and only the clothes he wore or face trial for robbing the people of Los Angeles. He chose to leave on his booked passage to Spain.

The remaining soldiers had the choice to return to Spain as well or to become members of the new Mexican army. All choose to become Mexicans even those who would have like to return to Spain because they lacked the means to pay the ship's passage.

Sergeant Mendoza became intermediate alcalde until an election was held for a new alcalde.

One of his first edicts was a full pardon for Zorro. He had never agreed with the acts of the alcalde that forced Zorro to come to the aid of the people and now he could act in accord with his conscience.

"Father, Father," Juanito came running through the house searching for his father. "Have you heard the news?"

Diego was sitting on the sofa with his daughter on his lap and the twins on each side. He was reading a story from a book to his smaller children to occupy them while their mother was taking a nap and looked up surprised at his son who was very excited.

"What news?"

"Zorro, he has been pardoned by Mendoza. I mean by the new alcalde."

"Who you told that?"

The book was forgotten when all listened to what Juanito had learned in the pueblo today.

"There was a notice on the board before the tavern and Pablo and I had his father read it to us." Juanito's best friend's father was Don Pedro d'Alcantara, one of the caballeros of Los Angeles.

"The announcement said that Zorro will get a full pardon if he presents himself next Friday at noon in the plaza."

"Do you think he will go, Father?" Roberto asked. The twins didn't know the secret, but like all boys they dreamed of being like the acclaimed hero of Los Angeles and playing with their toy swords was their favorite pastime.

"Will we finally see who he is? Can we go to the plaza on Friday?" his brother Alonzo interrupted him excitedly.

Diego smiled. This was the news he had been hoping for since he had taken over his role as Zorro.

"I think Zorro will go to the plaza on Friday and if you are nice and behave until then you can go to the plaza and watch."

Excitedly the children began to shout, but Diego quieted them. "I said you have to behave until then. Your mother needs sleep and I expect you to be quiet if you want to go to the plaza on Friday."

The prospect of being left behind closed their mouths quicker than anything else.

"I will talk to your mother about it. I'm sure she wants to go as well."

On Thursday night Diego approached his father in the library.

"Father, I'd like to talk to you if you have time?"

"What is it, son? Another 'request' from you not to ask too many questions?"

"No, not that. I wanted to tell you what you wanted to know. I think today is the right time since I don't want you to be the last to find out."

"Find out what?"

"That I'm Zorro."

Alejandro stared at him. The initial disbelief soon vanished from his face when he took a closer look at his son. After what he had learned about his son recently, he needed no more proof. He had met Zorro often enough not to recognize him and his attitude and now it was his son who emanated the charisma and self confidence of the legendary hero.

"You are Zorro and you are telling me this now after all these years? Don't you think I had a right to know that my son is Zorro? Were you making fun of me all this time, the old fool who never saw what happened right under his nose?"

"It was never fun to hide my identity. Do you think I liked your remarks whenever you compared me to Zorro?"

"Then why didn't you tell me? Victoria knows, doesn't she? You could share your secret with your wife and not with your father. Had you so little trust in me? Did you think I would betray you? Who else knows?"

"I had to share it with Victoria because I couldn't keep it from her. I had kissed her as Zorro and she would have known it as soon as I kissed her as Diego. And she needed to know before she married me what kind of life she would lead as the wife of Zorro. All those years of deceit, do you think it was easy for any of us? I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you and the children."

"I'm not that old that I need protection."

"Your ignorance protected me and our family as much as it protected you. As long as I could convince you that I wasn't Zorro I also made sure that the alcalde did not suspect me. I needed to keep my family safe including you. Do you know what would have happened if Zorro was discovered? You would have hung beside me and Victoria!"

"I'm a De la Vega and I'm not afraid of the gallows. I would have been glad to help you."

"And where would that have left the children? They would have been put into the orphanage to grow up among strangers. I couldn't risk that. As long as you were not involved, the children would be safe if something happened to Victoria and me."

After that emotional outburst there was a moment of silence while both men contemplated that situation.

"I'm sorry Father. I would have told you earlier, but I hope you understand my reasons."

"Diego, I haven't given the matter as much consideration as you. I cannot say that I'm not hurt by your deceit, but I'm sorry about what I said to you and how I treated you over the years. I love you, my son."

"I love you too, Father."

They embraced, reconciled for the first time since Zorro came to life. With their long talk that night they finally mended the rift that had kept them apart for so many years. Diego showed his father the cave and answered his questions about Zorro and when they were hoarse from talking, they just sat there in silence, Father and son who at last understood each other again without words.

The next day the whole population was gathered on the plaza to watch the unmasking of Zorro.

The last time it had been that full had been that day eight years ago when Victoria Escalante was to be hanged in attempt to capture Zorro. On Zorro's bidding everyone had come and prevented the alcalde from hanging her after Diego had roused the crowed into action with his memorable speech.

Mendoza in his function as acting alcalde was standing in front of the alcalde's office with the pardon in his hand. A big smile was displayed on his face and he was repeatedly stroking his beard. Everyone glanced to the big clock on the church tower waiting for the clock hands to move to twelve.

When the clock turned noon, the sound of hoofbeats was heard and the crowd made space for Toronado and his rider.

"Mendoza, I believe you have something for me?" Zorro reigned in Toronado in front of the sergeant but did not dismount.

Mendoza held out the pardon to him.

"In my capacity as alcalde I hereby pardon you for all charges against you. The bounty on your head is rescinded."

After the loud clapping had abated, he added in a less formal tone , "You know Zorro, we have not always been on the same side," Zorro could only smile at this understatement and there was laughter heard from the crowd, "but you must understand that I had to follow my orders. I want to thank you for the many times you have saved the lives of me and my men and I consider it a great honor to have you as my friend. Would you now please remove your mask?"

Zorro dismounted and took the pardon from Mendoza. After he had tucked it safely away, he removed his hat. An expectant silence fell over the crowd when took off his mask.

"Don Diego, you!" Gaps were heard and the surprise on Mendoza's face was mirrored on the faces of the citizens.

"At your service, sergeant." The grin was unmistakably Zorro's and the face was Diego's.

"Don Diego, Don Diego!" Cheers and clapping was heard from the crowd.

"But I always thought you couldn't handle a sword!" Mendoza croaked.

"I understand Mendoza that this is quite a surprise for you. Why don't we have a drink in tavern to get back your voice."

"This is a very good idea, Don Diego." Mendoza smiled.

"There will be free drink for all," Diego shouted and was met by even louder cheering.

"You see Mendoza, I have married Zorro after all," Victoria smiled after she had managed to squeeze through the crowd.

Only now Mendoza understood the magnitude of the deception that had taken place under his nose.

"Of course I knew that. I always thought that Diego must be Zorro." Mendoza added dignified.

"Papa, Papa, are you really Zorro?" The twins jumped excitedly around him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Diego took his daughter from Victoria's arms and with an arm around her waist he followed his family and friends to the tavern.

Free at last!


	5. Chapter 5  Epilogue

Epilogue

In celebration of the joyful event his daughter who was born four months later was named Felicidad Victoria de la Vega.

Diego could now openly display his talents and he was a great help to the new alcalde, his father Don Alejandro, in catching bandits and training the lancers. Since Don Alejandro was busy as alcalde, Diego took over the responsibilities of managing the ranch and he no longer had time to feel unoccupied.

_**Author's note:**_

_Thanks to klingonkitten who beta read this story and helped me fixing my errors._


End file.
